Stereotypical Confliction
by brooklynnftw
Summary: When four characters from a popular game series gets brought into your universe by some magic potion your little brother traded for you beloved stuffed animal, what's your reaction? Us? We just call it our typical Tuesday. GillxChasexOC BoxOC LukexOC.
1. Potion

Eh, OC warning.  
I decided to take a shot at a Gill/Chase/Bo/Luke fic.  
I sort of messed up their personalities a lot though.  
Whatever xD  
Anyways, I have no idea who exactly I'm going to make my OC go with, Gill or Chase. But I guess thing's will work out?  
I probably wont be updating this as much as I should but who knows.  
Anywho, read on.

* * *

Fall is a gorgeous season, but Bella and I would rather play Harvest Moon in my uncle Drew's apartment.

"In the grass? I go look for it there?"

"Yes Bella."

"But he told me not to!" She titled the white remote in her hand with her tongue slung over to the right side of her mouth as we tried to win the bleach blond haired boy's affection.

"Yeah but he wants you too, he's just too stupid to actually SAY it, obv." I took a chunk out of my apple and watched the helpless girl struggle to find Gill's diary then the door opened, then shut again. I directed my green eyes to the left and seen none other than my little brother Ryan clumsily running down the stairs with a glass of purple liquid in his hand.

"LOOK WHAT TOMMY TRADED WITH ME!" He stood in front of the TV and shoved the glass in our faces, Bella didn't seem to find it annoying but me on the other hand couldn't stand his nails on a chalk board voice for more than 2 seconds.

"Ooooou, grape soda, you're really going places aren't ya Bill Gates?" His blue eyes narrowed at me as he straightened up his back.

"It's not soda Brooke."

"How do you know? Did you taste it?" I rose an eyebrow then took yet another chunk out of my red apple.

"Well, no, but Tommy said it was a magic potion!"

"Ryan you do know magic isn't real…" Bella paused the game and looked up at him, that happy-go-lucky smile on her face. "But I find it cute how you think it is!"

"Or pathetic" A light nudge to the ribs knocked my apple out of my hand. "What did you trade for it anyways?"

"Uh….Philip." Philip was my stuffed pikachu, my **beloved** stuffed pikachu.

"WHAT!?"

"Now Brooke, calm yourself, no need to get all-" Bella sadly attempted to calm me down, but failed miserably. I shot up out of my seat and sent a death glare Ryan's way.

"You better run because by time I'm done with you, you'll be the little boy with his face stuck in a glass." He screamed so loud it could of cracked a window then he turned and tried to run but got his foot tangled in the wires to the TV. He toppled over onto the ground, spilling his "magic potion" all over the system. If losing my Philip wasn't bad enough, Ryan just had to spill his magical potion all over my poor Wii.

Bella sat emotionless as the contraption began to spark, being the absent minded person she was, she wasn't going to move anytime soon, so me and my idiotic brother yanked her back behind the couch. Smoke clouded the room, lucky for us the smoke alarm was busted, we're not all for the safety thing. I shut my eyes tightly for what felt like forever until I got a nudge to the head. "B-Brooke, can you stand up for a second?" Bella squeaked. So, the smoke magically disappeared and now my brother and Bella are standing up looking like they saw a murder, typical Tuesday. I stood up to join them and almost passed out when I saw the four people standing before me.

"WHOA GUYS WE'RE NOT IN THE INN ANYMORE!" A blue haired boy jumped off the floor and shouted as loud as possible, this would be Luke, the carpenter out of the Wii game we were just playing. A **fictional **character in the game we was playing. Following him was a P.O'D looking Chase who simply looked at him with his typical 'speak to me and die' look in his eyes.

"Gee, what was your first clue there Elbert?" Joining sir Sarcasm and Captain Clueless was Bo and Gill, two more **fictional **characters of Harvest Moon. They didn't seem to notice us until Ryan shouted and pointed at them.

"I TOLD YOU IT WAS MAGIC, HOW DO YOU EXPLANE THEM!?" They turned their heads to us and we gave them all a awkward wave.

"YO!" Luke shouted, returning our awkward wave with a rapid rather happy one. Bo cut in sort of quietly, lightly nudging Luke out of his way.

"Do you girls mind telling us where exactly we are?"

"Good ol' Newfoundland, in our small town Grandfalls Windsor, fellas. You came out of THAT game system, out of the Harvest Moon game, welcome to the real world.." I folded my arms and sighed. "Land of fish, moose, and hicks alike."

"Sounds exciting.." Chase copied my pose. I didn't know if he was mocking me or not.

"You guys sort of jumped OUT of your universe into ours, how crazy eh?" Bella said scratching the back of her head.

"Well, anywhere is better than Waffle Town." I smirked in Gill's direction.

"Oh yeah, you mean the town you'll be the mayor of Gilliam?"

"Ha, when I'm running things, I'll make things way better than what they are now, because I have ideas and huge plans unlike my father."

"Yeah, and Maya is a good cook too, right?" Chase's sarcasm soaked Gill like water from a Super soaker. I felt Bella tap my shoulder and lean in close to my ear.

"How in the world are we going to get these guys back?"

"So, how are you going to get us back?" Luke questioned as soon as Bella finished. Ryan looked at me with a pleased look in his blue eyes.

"Yeah Brooke and Bella, how _are _you going to get them back?"

"Well…I never really thought of that…"

"WELL!" Luke jumped up and clapped his hands like a little school girl, how…interesting. "Looks like we'll be bunking with you until you guys find a way to get us back then!" Bo held Luke down with an awkward laugh and smile.

"HAHA….Luke, are you insane, we barely-"

"That's a good idea." Bella said also laughing kind of awkwardly.

"But, we go to school." I said twirling my hair around my finger.

"Excellent, we can all enrolee ourselves and go there until we find a way back, we do need our education." Gill crossed his arms and shut his eyes, his stance had 'I know everything' written all over it, I wasn't a fan of Gill's attitude, so I knew it was going to be fun to mess around with him, I looked forward to his stay here in our small town.

"So..Where exactly are we all staying anyways?" Chase cut in. To be honest, I had no idea.

"Well, I have a basement my mom never uses or goes in, so some of you can stay there." Bella spoke up, with a sing song voice.

"And my uncle Drew doesn't mind me having friends over for long periods, so two of you can stay here. By the way, I'm BrookLynn."

"OH AND I'M ISABELLA!"

"AND I'M RYAN! AND I'M LEAVING TO GO TELL TOMMY ABOUT THIS, BYE!" With that he ran out, but the introductions continued.

"Bo."

"I'MMA LUKE"

"I'm Gill."

"I don't think your ready to know my name yet." Well it's not like I didn't already know.

"No worries **Chase**, you can keep it secret as long as you want to, **Chase. **I respect your privacy and I know some things are better off unsaid, eh **Chase**?" I also could shoot unneeded remarks to people much like him.

"So anyways BrookLynn, where are we all staying?" Bo was a really egger person, wasn't he? I looked at Bella who looked just as confused I then brought my gaze back to the four.

"Uhm well, I guess we cold take the people we would probably get along with better, what'd you say Brooke?" I nodded in agreement. "So, that means I would have..uhm, Luke and Bo!" Luke brought his fist down in a epic fashion.

"SCORE WE GET THE COOL ONE." Why thank you, Luke.

Bo sighed and walked to Bella's side then leaned in to whisper to her.

"You'll get used to his obnoxiousness." She giggled at him and shook her head.

I let out a long sigh and looked to the boys I was being stuck with.

"Joy, we get the emotionless one." Gill rolled his eyes at Chase. "This is exactly what I need in my life, a twin."

"If you don't like it, the doors upstairs sunshine." I shoved myself right up in his face and we both collided foreheads.

"Well thanks for the directions, who knew you actually could store something so difficult in that peanut you call a brain."

"Well, I'd rather have a peanut for a brain than a huge peach for a head." You could practically see the lightening sparking between our eyes as we shot insults back and forth. Gill pried us apart and let out a long breath of unpleasure.

"Aren't you two just flattering." I pushed Chase away and crossed my arms.

"Well this idiot is insulting me! MEAN WHILE, HE'S STAYING IN MY HOUSE!"

"Because I really have a choice, don't I?" Gill held him back from tackling me to the floor.

"Brooke…you sure you don't want to switch?" Bella tilted her head. I knew she wanted Luke and Bo to stay with her and I didn't really feel like switching a sarcastic jerk that would hurt her for a kind hearted guy. I shook my head.

"No way. I can handle sir Arrogance and Peachy over there, no problemo."

"Alright then! Okay boys, how about I show you to my house and set you up?" Luke pointed to the door with a huge grin on his face.

"Lead the way Bells!" She grabbed the two by the arms and lead them to the door.

Now I was stuck with Gill and Chase, _can this day get any better? _**Yes.**

Gill fell back on the chair and rested his chin in his palms.

"So BrookLynn, how long do you predict we'll be here?"

"Heh, better get cozy, because I have no idea." I plopped down beside him. "I'm sure you'll love staying with me, hey Gillasaur?"

"Oh no, I don't think so, NO nicknames." He glared at me.

"HAHA, force of habit, get used to it sweetie pie."

"Something tells me you're _real _popular aren't you?" Oh this peach head was driving me crazy already.

"Just as popular as you and your fruit salad buddies." He slammed his hands on my shoulders with an even MORE P.O'D expression then before, yes it IS possible apparently.

"I'm going to have you killed, you know that right?"

"Believe me, those good looks could kill anyone." I winked at him.

"Oh so you're a flirt too?" Gill laughed, obviously amused.

"I try."

"Well, you'll never win me over." Chase ginned with confidents stretching cheek to cheek.

"Oh but somehow some sucky cook that's the definition of happy did?" He groaned at me.

"Maya did **not **win me over."

"So you dated her because you had no one else?" Gill interrupted. I nudged him jokingly and laughed.

"Well what do you expect, he IS a fruit." Gill and I both let out a huge laugh as Chase simply stood in front of us looking annoyed.

"I'm sure a fine looking apple would love to be tossed with you Chase."

"You can go in the tunnel of love together!"

"Or in technical terms, down my big intestine." You might think we were cruel for making fun of him and keeping it up. But hey, it was Chase.

With a roll of his violet eyes he spoke up. "Okay, if your done insulting me, you can tell us where our rooms are, we DO have school in the morning you know." I whipped a tear from my eye and stood up, Gill following.

"Right. Your's is the last one down the hall, and Gill's is the first room on the right. Oh, and the kitchens all your's, I know you love to cook, so I guess since I made fun of you so much I should be nice and let you cook whatever you want, whenever you want." He nodded then turned and walked to his room.

"I'm going to sleep, changing universes is a tiring thing."

"SNAP I ALMOST FORGOT I PROMISED JILLIAN I'D DROP OFF HER CD." Jillian was one of my closest friends, she was 20, I was 17. Despite our age difference, we were the best of friends for a very long time, a good 9 years. I grabbed the CD on the table then looked at Gill. "Come with me, I don't trust you home alone with Chase." He rolled his blue eyes and sighed.

"Fine, but make it quick, I want to sleep too." I couldn't help but notice how the sun shined off his eyes, it was radiant.

* * *

"Well, here we are…sorry it's nothing amazing, but hey it's just a basement!"

"DUDE!" Luke pushed me to the side, right into Bo who was staring blankly ahead.

"I'm…sorry." I blushed, stupid blood vesicles. "Anything wrong?"

"Wh-What? Oh no, I'm just so honoured that you'd let us stay with you, and especially when you just met us." I bit my lip.

"Well, Bo, you're sort of on a video game, I know you pretty well." He tilted his head and rose an eyebrow.

"That's kind of weird, shall we forget about it for now?" I laughed and nodded.

"Sure why not."

"Well, thanks anyways." He bowed to me. "It was nice of you." For a young person, he seemed more polite than Luke and the rest of them.

"No problem Bo, it's my pleasure, plus I'm sure you wouldn't want to be stuck with Brooke, she'd eat you alive with her sarcasm."

"She **was** kind of scary." He bit his thumb. "Kind of like Chase, I don't want to mess with her."

"Haha, yeah, she's pretty intimidating." He snapped his fingers.

"That reminds me, how old are you?"

"Well..I'm only 16."

"Me too! Looks like we'll be sharing some classes together!" Again with the blush, how stupid did _I _look? He smirked at me. "Blush easily?"

"BO THIS PLACE HAS BUNKBEDS." Bo's expression grew worrisome.

"LUKE DON'T JUMP ON THEM OR YOU'LL-" Crash.

"Oh…Was that lamp important?" He face planted.

"Break something." His green eyes looked at me through his fingers, a helpless smile on his face. "Sorry about that Isabella."

"As you said, I'll get used to it! How about we all head out for some food?" Luke ran out to the word food, he drooled like a dog.

"FOOD? GREAT I'M STARVED."

"Well, McDonalds it is then!" They both looked at each other, then me.

"Mcwhaaat?"

"Oh yeah…Well, you'll see when we get there!" I scratched the back of my head nervously.

**Awesome job Bella. **

**

* * *

  
**

"So you thought a murderer was calling so you ran to the living room with shoes?"

"We're kind of weird.." I was drowning Gill with stories about me and Jill, shockingly, he didn't seem to mind at all.

"Whoa, you guys are idiots."

"We were 10!" He laughed.

"When I was 10 I was taking on my duties as future mayor." He looked up at the passing clouds. "I didn't have much of a childhood, but play waits, work is always first."

"Well, that's one snooty 17 year olds opinion."

"Ch, whatever you say." We stepped on the mat which was set outside of Jillian's door.

"Well, here it is!"

"Woo." Now it was my turn to roll my eyes as I rang the door bell. Jillian raced to the front door and slung it open.

"HEY PEANUT BUTTER PANTS, WHAT'S THE HAPS?" I just about jagged at the nickname she used for me, but Gill found it entertaining. She calls me peanut butter pants because one time as I was getting ready for school I had peanut butter all over my pants, so I went to wash it off and she was shouting for me to hurry so I said the following; 'hold on now, I don't want people calling me Peanut Butter pants." And ever since that's what she's been calling me. She stepped back and invited us in. "Hey PBP, who's your friend, I've seen him before."

"Well you know Harvest Moon tree of tranquility?"

"Yep."

"Well, this is one of the characters from the game…Ryan got some magic potion stuff from Tommy Wyatt and well, this is the turn out once he spilt it on my Wii while the game was in it. Kind of odd right?" She jumped up.

"OHHHHHHH, I KNOW HIM! Gill! The guy who took forever to have sex with you so you could get pregnant! Remember? You were getting SUPER mad because he wouldn't get you preggers!?" Both Gill and I heavily blushed to this. Leave it to Jillian to bring up the most unwanted topics in a conversations.

"Uhm, y-yes, this is him."

"Hehe, Hello! I'm Jillian!" She extended her hand to him and he took it, eyes widened with that red blush all over his face.

"Gill." After they both let go of each others hands she brought her left one to her mouth.

"OH NO, I MADE THINGS AWKWARD!"

"_Really." _I said, emphasizing my word.

"Shit! I'm sorry! Uhm, you can give me my CD now." I shoved the CD to her and quickly got out of there.

We kind of stood there for awhile until Gill broke the awkward silence.

"So, you have a little crush on me eh Brooke?" I laughed and began to walk.

"In your dreams."

"Well, explain the kid thing." He shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I was bored obviously."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure, It's okay to have a crush on me Brooke."

"But I don't, so no worries."

"Oh? Well, who did you marry first on the game then?" I bet he thought he had me cornered.

"Luke."

"W..Really?" I shrugged.

"Told you."

"Well I was second right?"

"Afraid not, Chase was." He bit his lip then cocked his head to the right.

"Pft." I laced my arm through his.

"Jealous?"

"Hardly." I gripped his thin arm in my hands and winked at him.

"If it makes you feel any better, I always found your eyes pretty dazzling." His face turned pink.

Whoa, he's just like Bella with this blushing thing.

"It's weird that you know me through a game, but it's pretty interesting too.."

"Heh, don't worry, you'll know me inside and out by time we get you back to your world Gilly Bean." He smiled and looked down at me. I don't think I've ever seen Gill with a more pleasant look, it was **almost **attractive. Almost? Who was I kidding? It was flat out attractive.

"Looking forward to it."

**For a snotty arrogant idiot, you're pretty cute. **

**

* * *

I don't like being confused.  
**Sorry for messing their personalities up..  
I'll put them back into character though, no worries ;)  
Sorry if I rushed it, I might re-write this.

If your going to review, review nicely! ^_^


	2. Welcome

I started another chapter in Do you believe in magic?  
It should be up this weekend, or tomorrow night since it's Friday!  
So yeah, I didn't check this over.  
It's boring, I know.  
SorryD:

* * *

"These fries are out standing!" Bo and I watched Luke literally stuff his face with his third carton of McDonalds fries.

"Luke, you could use manners you know." Bo sighed.

"Oh calm down Bo! It's only Bella, she's like my sister now."

"W-What?" Great, I married my brother on a video game.

"Well yeah! We're going to stick together like glue." Luke's golden eyes looked at me a small shine coming from each.

"So Isabella, why don't you tell us about yourself?" Bo rested his cheek on his knuckles and smiled sweetly at me. I hesitated, not know what to start with first.

"Uhm. I'm...nice, I love to read, I care about my friends more then anything, I'm really weird, I love things that are way out of my age group, like childish video games like Pokemon, I have pretty low self-esteem, and I love hugs and Harvest Moon?" I shielded my mouth as soon as I uttered the final two words.

"Haha, don't get embarrassed it's fine! You'll get better at not mention the game we magically flew out of." Bo's reassurance could really calm someone down.

"Did we buy drink or wha?" Luke began to speak with fries still hanging out of his mouth.

"Uhm, no but here." I threw 2 dollars at him since it was the only change I had in my pocket. "Go buy one." He gripped the coin in his hand and winked.

"Thanks Bells!" With that he ran off to the counter.

I looked at Bo who was tracing circles on the table he looked as if he was in some kind of dream, eyes half shut with that vacant look. "So Bo, how about you tell me about you now?"

"Hm?" His eyes looked to me for a moment then shot back to where they were before.

"Oh right, I guess I do owe you. Well, I'm Bo, I'm Luke's protégé, I'm pretty calm and quiet compared to Luke, I'm pretty decent when it comes to chopping wood but what I really love to do is sit around by the river and listen to it. I guess I like to read though with my schedule I never get any time to do it at all." He continued making circles on the table. "I guess you could say I idolize Luke's talent at being a carpenter, pretty pathetic huh?"

"Not at all! Nothing wrong with idolizing someone to me! You seem like a interesting person Bo, and now you have all the time in the world to read!" His finger stopped and that sweet smile returned to his lips.

"Hey Isabella."

"Hm?"

"You think maybe….I mean, since I'm here I do have all the time in the world…So…Do you think we could read to each other sometime?" My eyes grew wide. Why in the world would he want to hear ME read? "I think you'd be a pretty good reader, the quieter ones always are."

"W-Well, uhm…If you read to me then I'll read to you, how about that?" I extended my hand towards him.

"Deal." He shook it firmly, a blush on his face to match mine.

"Guys It's 9, can we leave?" Luke jumped up and down by the door like a 5 year old who REALLY had to go to the bathroom. I felt my arm raise up, Bo still had it gripped into his.

"Alright, let's go then" I felt the heat run through my cheeks as we stood in front of Luke. He snickered and took the straw to his drink out of his mouth.

"Bella's as red as that carton the fries came in!" Bo's green eyes turned to me with an eyebrow cocked upward.

"Why would you be bl- I'M SO SORRY" He yanked his hand away. "I…And you…And me…Not remembering and I'm so so sorry!" I swallowed the huge lump in my throat and broke out of the barrier of embarrassment with a laugh.

"It's okay Bo! Honest mistake." The blond haired boy blushed then opened the door.

"Well yeah, I guess we should go then?" Luke snickered again the walked pass him, shoving his straw back into his mouth.

"Try not to make the same mistake twice there Bomister." This only made Bo's blush deepen. I was second to leave and paused in front of him, my brown eyes locked with his green ones.

"Blush easily?" With another one of his sweet smiles he lightly pushed me out and the three of us set off for my house.

"So Sharon doesn't want Nick to know about the baby?" I sat down by the small TV with Chase to my right a huge popcorn bowl set in between my legs. We both stared at the glowing screen, memorized by the soap opera before us, Young and the restless. My mom got me hooked at such a young age.

"Yeah, she told Jack awhile back, now some creep is after Jack and she's like, crazy."

"And she put Noah in a coma right?"

"No idiot." Gill who was sitting to the left of me interrupted. "She put SUMMER in a coma."

"Because she thought her mom was a threat to her and Jack's love!" I added.

"Intense stuff." The three of us sat on the carpet, changing expressions along with the drama happening. It would have been even better if I didn't have to listen to Chase and Gill argue while the commercials came on. "You know Brooke, Ashley reminds me of you." Chase took a hand full of popcorn and shoved it in his mouth.

"Why? Because I'm the best looking out of all of them?"

"No, because you're a mental wreck that's too stupid to realize anything." I pushed him on his side rather violently the jumped on his chest, trapping his stomach between my legs, I gripped the collar of his shirt in my hands attempting to keep him grounded.

"YOU ASSHOLE!"

"Oh, well I'm sorry if I can't be as radiant as you!" He got up on his elbows and rested his forehead on mine, anger lacing around his violet eyes. I clenched my teeth together.

"Well maybe you should take notes there cupcake!" He looked to his right, clenching his teeth like me.

"Get off of me, elephant." I pushed him to the floor and shot up, grabbing my jacket from the chair and making my way to the door.

"I'm going to bed, have a nice night Gill, you on the other hand Chase can eat dirt, it's probably more edible than anything you can cook up anyway." Before I slammed the door I seen Gill give a small wave then sighed while turning his head to face Chase who got back up on his shoulders and glared at the wall, obviously avoiding my eyes.

I sat on my bed looking out at the never ending blanket of stars.

"There's not a way in hell I'm going to ever get along with Chase." I sighed then fell back on my bed. "This is going to be so hard." Today was a horrible day, despite meeting my favourite characters from a game I can barely get along with either of them. Chase and I fought twice today and nearly tore the heads off each other, then me and Gill barely scrapped by. Tomorrow is going to be interesting.

"Ready?"

I banged on the door of the apartment and shouted out to the two people inside. Gill was the first to step out, civilized and looked like he knew what he was doing on all levels. He had a book placed in his hand and grabbed one of the two book bags I had extended out ward and brought it on his back, the straps wrapping around two shoulders instead of the average teenager way of doing it and having the bag just hang there. Chase stepped out after him, hair going in all directions with three bobby pins neatly placed on one side. He had an apron under his arm which he stuffed in his book bag once he snatched it from me. "You're cheery.." I rolled my eyes and fixated my book bag on my shoulder.

"It's 8:30, do you honestly think I'm going to be hyper? I never wake up this early."

"So you sleep in and still do NOTHING with your hair?" Gill peeked up from behind his book.

"I put bobby pins in?"

"Oh because they make such a difference." He rolled his blue eyes.

"Shut it sweater vest boy."

"Whatever you say girly clip chef."

"Alright you two, let's get going before our bus leaves and I'm forced to spend the whole day with the both of you complaining." I walked pass the both of them and lead the way down the street.

Once we got to the bus stop everyone stared. What else would you do if you say a peach haired boy with violet eyes going down the street? Chase really stood out in a crowd. Gill on the other hand blended in rather well, blue eyes and bleach blond hair was normal. The first person to come up to us was Brittany Keats, a girl I was close to in grade 4, and even back then she was annoying. She laced her arm in Chases and squealed.

"OH MY GOD YOU HAVE PURPLE EYES! THAT'S SO HOT, I'M BRITTANY!" He looked down at her with a classic pissed off expression.

"Well Brittany, as much as I adore having my blood circulation cut off in my arm, I'd love for you to let go." She took her hands back and laughed awkwardly.

"Sorry about that! What's your name cutie?"

"I'm Chase?" Gill lowered his head down to my ear.

"She must love peaches." I nudged him playfully and let out a small giggle.

"Well Chase, sit with me on the bus!"

"Oh because I defiantly want to sit with some girl who'd rather drool over my eyes then actually get to know me." She took his hand by force and began to drag him to her group of friends.

"Great! I'll introduce you to the gang." I clapped and turned to Gill.

"Well, I guess it's you and me!"

"Brooke…..Why is Gill with you?" Danielle, another one of my good friends and Brett my best guy friend stood emotionless in front of me. I twirled my hair.

"Well, it's a long story that I'll eventually explain?"

"Out of all the characters in the game the PUSSY is the one to come here!" Brett added.

"My ears work you know…" Gill sighed.

"Now Brett, not every blond haired boy is a pussy."

"He's not a pussy, he's gorg" Danielle went into drool mode as she casted her eyes upon Gill.

"Well, I try."

"You should sit with me on the bus." Well there was no way THAT was happening. I stepped in front of Gill.

"Sorry Danny11 but Gilly Bear is MY bus buddy for the day after Chase over there left me for Brit."

"Fiiiiine. I'll sit with Brett Morey."

"Aren't I lucky." Brett was just as sarcastic as Chase, without the insulting Brooke part.

-

I sat in class listening to the clock tick as I wrote a poem that was 4 days over-due in our very rare catch up classes. I looked over to Brett. "I guess Gill and Chase got sent to a different class."

"Do you think anyone will recognize them?" I bit my lip.

"Well, Bella, Danielle, you and I are the only ones who play Harvest Moon around here so I guess we're okay." I felt a pencil jab into my back.

"You have my pencil, let me see it." Stacey looked at me with no emotion whatsoever, her blue eyes were as blank as the paper on Brett's desk. Stacey and I were very close in 7th grade but as the years past our friendship grew distant and we only got along on certain days of the week. I could still make her die of laughter though. I handed back her green pencil, she examined it top to bottom. "No teeth marks, bad mood?" She extended the pencil to me.

I took it and shook my head. "Not really, just a few bumps in the road that I call my life."

"Oh please, what did Devon pull your hair again?"

"Stace, do you think if Devy did that he'd be sitting over there conscious right now? No." She smiled, every time I seen Stacey's smile I couldn't help but have a gush of joy rush through my body. It seemed like I was the only one who could make her smile so hugely.

"Looks like we have three new students class." spoke.

"That's a bit much?" I heard Tamara's voice shoot out from the back corner of the class.

"Here they are Gill, Chase, and Luke." The three walked in.

Gill first, book under his arm with a daze in his eye.

Chase second, lazily grabbing the right strap to his book bag, then slouching.

Luke forth, back straight with a huge smile on his face.

"Check out that Heather." I heard Jenna's voice from behind me; it was like a dying cat.

"I call the blue haired one." Heather said.

"Chase is mine then." Alex continued.

"Girls, forget them, check out the cutay with the blue eyes." I gripped my pencil so hard it cracked it in two. It was so typical for them to call dibs on guys.

"BrookLynn, these fellas know you, why don't you show them around."

"Yeah Brooke." Chase rose an eyebrow and ginned. "We need you to guide us around this huge school of your's." Heather laughed obnoxiously.

I got out of my seat slowly and looked behind my shoulder to see the "populars" giving me death glares which I returned with a shrug and a laugh. Things such as glares don't get to me at all.

"Ready Gilly Bear, Chase, and Lucas?"

"READY STEADY EDDY!" Luke jumped outside the door.

"When do you plan on stopping the Gill nickname thing?" His groaned indicated annoyance, but stuff like annoyed people didn't get to me either!

"Hmmmmmmm, how about never! Come now!" I turned him around and plowed him outside the door, Chase close behind.

--

I paced around the Home Ec room, today was one of the rare days we were actually cooking something and I was getting pretty impatient. Earlier I met up with Brooke and we let Bo and company go find out their classes and whatnot, I'm guessing we weren't together like we anticipated.

"Bella, you're going to pace a whole in the floor if you don't stop." Taylor Thomas was by far my closest friend in my grade.

"Hm? Oh yeah! Sorry, just a little annoyed the door isn't open yet."

"Bella!" I looked to my right to see Bo racing down the hall. "Hey guess what, told me since you knew me and such, I could be in all your classes!" Oh great, now everyone can see me blush constantly.

"That's awesome! Well, we have Home Ec now, you know, whenever the door opens, wanna be partners?" He scratched the back of his head and smiled.

"You bet. Hey, we should go get some books at the library later and we could read tonight, alright?"

"Sounds good." Even better, Bo gets to listen to my sad excuse for reading.

pushed her way through the crowd to get at the door. "Alright class, get your aprons and pay attention, today I'll be showing you a good example for making chocolate chip cookies."

How challenging.

"And this is the gym."

"Hey!" Luke stood on his tippy toes and looked in the window. "That looks fun!" Chase smirked and pushed open the door causing him to fall in.

"HEY RUNT" Everyone ran to the side of the door, out of site from , our dearest P.E teacher. Luke stood up and gave a sailor salute.

"YES MA'M."

"You here for practice?" He looked confused, big surprise.

"For?"

"VOLLEY BALL IDIOT, VOLLEY BALL."

"Well…no I-" She threw a volley ball at him, he had pretty good reflexes.

"You are now whether you like it or not, get on court." Luke placed a goofy grin on his face then ripped off his shit and bandana, throwing it over on the ground. He then threw the ball forward and faced for it at a blinding speed. Once he was under it and in good distance from the net he jumped up and spiked it. Everyone on the team and on the bleachers gave a long 'whoooa' at his speed and power. He paused and looked around the gym noticing no one else was moving a muscle.

"Hey! Why isn't anyone playing? Come on now! Let's practice!" He brought his fist up.

"Well, I guess he wont be coming to class." Gill stated the obvious.

"Really." The violet eyes of Chase circled. "Wh-What's going on here!? SHE'S DOING IT ALL WRONG!" Gill and I turned our attention to the room Chase was pointing at, the home ec room. You could see fooling around with the blender, trying to get it to work. "Oh what an idiot, I'm going to straighten her up that's for sure." He fixed his bobby pin and rolled up his sleeves even more than before then stomped off.

"Two down." I turned to Gill "One to go."

"Unlike them, I'm not leaving so easil-"

"HEY NEW KID." Jenna's voice rang through the hall, she stood with her hands on her hips, Nick, Steve, Alex, and Heather behind her. "We want you to come help us with our leadership, we're making new plans for class room layouts and you look pretty organized." She winked at him.

"Finally, a way to express my true talent." He ran his fingers through his hair and began to walk towards the blond haired girl. "See you after BrookLynn." As they walked off, Jenna took time to flash me her pink tongue, like she gained something from taking him, boy did I have news for her. I didn't notice but I was clutching the strap to my book bag in my hand and grinding my teeth. There was no way in this world I was jealous of her, I don't get jealous of shallow pathetic people like her. So why exactly was I reacting in such a way? I loosened my grip when Gill looked back at me, a smile on his face. This relaxed me for a brief moment.

I stood in the empty halls for about 15 minutes.

This was rather stupid. I twisted my body around and made my way back to class where my normal NON fictional friends were, hopefully Bella didn't get ditched by Bo for some snooty popular people leaving her alone with only her thoughts to keep her company.

I'm the definition of pathetic.

"Why exactly is Chase here anyway?" Bo questioned, twirling an egg in his hand.

"I don't know but for whatever reason, he's yelling."

"THEN YOU PUT THE BUTTER IN LIKE THIS! AND ADD SOME OF THIS STUFF TO GIVE IT MORE FLAVOUR, MY GOD, THESE KIDS DON'T NEED TO LEARN HOW TO MAKE CARDBOARD!" observed his movements.

"You know, we could use a hand like you in the cafeteria, care to drop by a period before lunch everyday?" He looked up from the bowl, sugar and flour covering his face.

"If it means bringing some taste in this school, how could I say no?"

"Excellent, come, I'll get a sub to take over while I introduce you to the crew." I sighed and dropped my spoon to the side and took a seat.

"A sub means we wont be cooking."

"Look on the brighter side of things Isabella!" He licked the sugar from his hand and placed a single chocolate chip on my lap. "Once you do, everything will be as sweet as a chocolate chip, I promise!"

--

I hated everything about math class. I didn't understand it, rational numbers? We learned this stuff in 9th grade and I still barely could absorb it. My glance fell to the right. Gill sat next to me, doing his math with one hand while resting his chin in the other. He and Jenna plus the rest made quite the entrance. They had both his arms laced with theirs, laughing at his sarcasm. I heard Chase's voice behind me, ranting to Brittany about his cooking skills, she looked at him with a confused look, laced with 'love'. I felt a pencil poke my side.

Courtney Temple smiled at me. She was by far my favorite blond haired idiot. "Brooke I need your help! What's number 1?" I tried not to laugh.

"Courtney, we only have to do 6-7, not 1." Her expression fell blank, then she bursted out into laughter.

"OH I'M SORRY! I've been doing the wrong questions..again." I heard Gill scoff. Probably at Coutney's stupidity. "So, going to the Volleyball game tonight?" She nudged me. "It's guys."

"That means Zakk."

"Who's Zakk?" Luke turned around.

"The best Volleyball player on the guys team!" Her brown eyes stared at him with disbelief. Everyone knew Zakk Sullivan!

"Yeah well, we'll see about that! Yo Brooke, come tonight. Bella and Bo are!" I shook my head.

"I have to babysit." A lie, but I think it was worth it. I hated Volleyball, especially watching it.

--

I dragged Danny inside the gym, the bleachers were packed to the brim. Brooke refused to come, so I had to resort into bringing Danielle instead. Not that she was more willing, I just knew that hot sweaty guys turned her on. As disgusting as that is.

"Bella I don't want to go!" I ignored her. "Seriously Bella!" And again. "BELLA!" And yet again. We found our places, Bo was to my right, Danny to my left. He nudged me.

"Isn't that Brooke Isabella?" He pointed down at Brooke and Chase. Brooke was covered in chocolate and Chase in flour, I could only guess what they were doing.

Whatever it was, it got Brooke pissed.

"She's totally pissed" Danielle added.

"Ohhhhh yeah"

"She … still really scares me…" We both laughed at the green eyed boy, he was…pretty cute when he was scared.

--

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU EXPECT FROM ME!?" She pushed me down on the bleacher, we were the farthest away from the crowd. "YOU CALL ME TO HELP YOU, I COME AND THEN YOU FUCKING PISS AT ME BECAUSE I DROP THE CAKE MIX ON ME AND IT HITS THE FLOUR AND GETS ON YOU, HEAVEN FORBID YOU'D ACCEPT A MISTAKE!" Her arms were crossed, I ended up bursting out in rage, for once, I didn't mean to.

"WELL HOW WAS I SUPPOSE TO KNOW YOU'RE THE WORLDS BIGGEST KLUTZ?!" Her finger gabbed my chest.

".!"

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO IF I DON'T?"

"GAB THOSE EYES WITH YOUR BOBBYPINS." Being the bigger person, I stopped yelling at her. I stook up my finger and whipped it down her face, taking off a great deal of cake mix. I put it in my mouth and winked.

"If this was cookie dough, I could call you Brookie Cookie. You're delicious." She pushed me away, anger still in her eyes.

"UGH! I HATE YOU." She turned around and walked off. I…actually felt my stomach sink. Guilt? No, I don't feel guilt.

I don't think?

I ran over the possibilities in my head, until I noticed she had turned her head and was staring back at me.

"Oh, and thanks." So, she was bipolar. I smirked to my own pleasure at this. I was going to have so much fun with her, her and her sarcastic, somewhat uncaring attitude.

--

The guys were spread out on the court.

"So, why are we here?" Danielle asked, Bo was quick to answer.

"Luke is playing." Her sarcasm brought down the enthusiastness of this event.

"Ouuuu.." She wasn't a fan of Luke, if anything, she despised him She hated arrogance more than anything in the world. Which, looking back at who she's liked, you think she'd be attracted to it. Nope. She hated arrogance, which is why her and BrookLynn often fought, Brooke was very arrogant, though most was a joke, Danny couldn't STAND it. Danielle and Brooke often got into little fights, usually Brooke coming out the victor, she's been using her sarcasm since second grade, her skills are far higher. Much like Luke and Bo, except Danielle couldn't compare to Bo. I sighed but then felt a nudge to my side, I looked to my right to see Bo's smile.

"Don't worry, after this I'll take you to the library and we'll pick out an amazing book to read, deal?" I nodded then directed my attention to the court. Luke stood, giving the team directions. I couldn't help myself, so I screamed.

"LUUUUKE!" He waved to me, then, he seemed to be hypnotized by something or SOMEONE in the audience. I followed his eyes to none other than Danielle. I nudged her side.

"What?" She looked back to him, he sent a goofy smile, her face remained emotionless.

His face dropped and tilted at the same time, he was confused if it wasn't obvious. His smile usually made everyone smile back, not Danielle though. Lucky for him, his confusion was cut short by a ball to the head. Once the game started, Luke was all over the court, serving, saving, spiking, doing everything he could to "pwn" the other team with great force. I kept shooting glances at Danielle, though she probably wouldn't admit it, I knew she was amazed by him.

After THAT was over, we all stood in front of the school, awaiting our ride. "HEY GUYS!" Luke's voice came after us, Me and Bo both waved to him, Danielle simply scoffed and looked to the right.

"Hey Lu-" Bo was caught off by a swarm of fangirls tackling Luke and carrying him off. Looks like we wont be talking to him tonight. "Wh…What just happened?"

"I wish I knew?"

"Ugh, he's an amazing Volleyball player, what do you guys expect? Look, there's my mom, let's go."

"Actually!" Bo sliced himself in. "We're going to go get some books, right Isabella?" I nodded, I was really excited for this, usually I'd be overly nervous, but it was ALL I wanted to do. She shrugged.

"Kay, bye." I took a breath and looked up at Bo.

"Well Bo, shall we?" He sent me that sweet smile of his.

"Yes we shall."

--

OH DINO! I wanted to talk to her so badly. I was rose in the air, riding on hands holding me up, girls chanting my name. Now I get why Zakk was slack today! He was trying to be bad so they'd leave him alone! Now I'll never be able to talk to her.

I don't know what it was, or what made it happen, but when I seen her in the crowd I couldn't even look away! She was so pretty. I didn't even get her name or ANYTHING! Ah man, this womps. Despite winning and all, I really wanted to talk to her.

"YO LUKE, WE'RE GOING FOR SMOOTHIES, COME WITH US!" I jumped out of the crowd in front of Josh Kelly, my brand new bestest guy friend!

Bo is more of my brother than best friend you know.

"COOL BEANS! LET'S GO GO GO GO GO!" They say you should drink your troubles away, right?

--

I stepped out of the shower, I was certain no one was home, so I just waltzed out with a towel around my waist and a bra on with my hair pined up. I had to wash downstairs since Andrew was painting the bathroom upstairs. I walked to the fridge and yanked out an apple. 6:30? Young and the restless! Now, I wasn't expecting what I saw next.

Gill sat on the couch, a very dark red covering his face. My apple dropped out of my mouth.

"B-BrookLynn.." He clenched the arm of the chair. "Why aren't you wearing any c-clothes?!"

"W…WHAT ARE YOU DOING HOME!?"

"ANSWER MY QUESTION FIRST!" The door open the shut. Chase walked in with two bags in his arms.

"So, Brittany is a…WHOA NO CLOTHES" The bags fell to the floor along with Chase. "It's been like, 2 days and Gill's already getting action!?" Gill bolted from his seat and walked to my side, both of us glared hard downward at Chase and said the following;

"SHUT UP CHASE, THAT'S NOT IT AT ALL." At the same time, almost as if itwere planed. We both looked at each other. I bit my lip, he simply blushed. "You…You should go put a shirt on…and pants? You know, just a thought." Chase walked pass me and flicked on the TV.

"Heh…Now you're more like Sharon, a slut who strips for anyone." I "lightly tossed my apple at him.

"SHUT UP!"

"I bet if I weren't here, Gill would take advantage of the situation before him" It was Gill's turn to through something, his English hard cover book. I decided not to let Chase's words get to me, and went along with this, I decided that my seductiveness and his sharp tongue would be locking horns. I winked at the two.

"I wouldn't be the one to complain about it."

"Wh…What?" I walked around the corner, out of sight from the boys, and tossed the towel which was covering my bellow the belt area in the living room behind me.

Once I was dressed I walked back out to see Gill hiding behind a book, his eyes still wide. And Chase fighting back a monstrous blush.

Single most embarrassing moment in my life, but I won.

* * *

**Yeeeeeeeah.  
**This chapter is so pointless that it's almost laughable.  
But whatever.


	3. Rush

Short. Stupid. Rushed Relationships. Woohoo.

* * *

"Cake mix?" Chase sat next to me, a peace offering? How peculiar. I rose an eyebrow.

"Sure…" He threw me a silver spoon and planted his body next to mine, putting the bowl in between us, cherry chip, my all time favorite.

"Chase."

"What?"

"Are you coming on to me with seductive deserts?"

"Uh, it's cake mix, not chocolate covered strawberries."

"Cake mix can be seductive too." He scooped some up and shoved it in his mouth, looking in my direction he spoke,

"How so?" He looked bored and tired, a change from his usual pissy look, I had to admit he was adorable.

"WELL I'M NOT GOING TO SHOW YOU!"

"I just asked how?"

"Well, you can scoop it up on your finger and just…suck on it seductively." He began to laugh.

"Erection city. How else?"

"I could…Get some on your face and kiss it off?"

"Disgusting."

"I know!"

"No not that, just picturing YOU doing it to ME." He shuttered. "Unbearable." I rolled my eyes and scooped up a spoon full, piling it in my mouth then shoving the cold silver to the right side of my mouth.

"Barbaric, really." He looked over to me, gasping in shock.

"Oh you'd love it!"

"Ha, no."

"Yeah, prove it then, let me do it."

"ARE YOU NUTTS!? YOU AREN'T KISSING ME, NOT A WAY IN HELL WILL YOUR LIPS EVER TOUCH MY FACE!" He flicked on the TV .

"It's not like I wanted to anyway." I sunk down in the chair, arms folded and the bottom of my spoon sticking upward. I was never so disgusted in my life, well I think I was disgusted? Was I? Or, maybe I…No I was disgusted, it was Chase, what's there to like about him kissing me? Nothing! Because he's an ass, and I'm not, okay I was, but not as big as him, he was like…Paris' Hilton's ass. "Hey look, Jaws is on."

"Ou watch it."

"Baby wont get scared?" He talked to me like how you would talk to a puppy. I scoffed.

"Shut up and turn it on."

Many shark attacks later, it was night. The movie was over. And honestly, I was scared. Not a lot but enough to make me jump at the most stupidest things.

Chase put his arm around my neck, bringing my head into his chest.

"SHARK ATTACK." I struggled to break free from his grasp.

"CHASE I SWEAR TO GOD." His grip loosened and I brought my head up, just mere inches away from his face, our foreheads touched but this time it wasn't to add more conflict to our fight. I felt my face grow hot. Damnit.

"Brooke."

"What?"

"You're blushing." I shot up from my seat.

"IT'S ONLY BECAUSE YOUR EYES ARE MY FAVORITE COLOR."

"Pleeeeease, you can't resist me!"

"Oh yeah? Well do you recall earlier when Chase's face was as pink as a sea pig?" I slipped on my shoes.

"Brooke you were just about naked in front of me, at least I didn't have an erection." His finger moved up and down clicking the buttons on the remote, flicking through every station at least 5 times. He was so…so…

--

"So different." Bo flipped through the pages of Twilight, I was forcing him to read it. "I mean, compared to all the other books I read, it's really weird."

"Awh Bo give it a chance." He looked at me with those green eyes.

"I will."

"Whoa, you're the only guy I've ever met who would even read it?"

"Well if you say it's good, I'll take your word for it." I smiled at him, Bo was a real spectacular guy? It actually shocked me that a member of the opposite sex could be this cool.

We left the table we were sitting at the get more books. A book on a higher shelf caught my eyes, it was entitled "Taste of Melon." Sounded interesting enough, sadly with my outrageously smallness reaching it was close to impossible. That is, until I saw Bo's hand grab it. He glanced at the cover.

"Taste of Melon?"

"Uh……Yes." He handed it to me.

"Odd title?"

"Nah, I love the smell of melon, now a fan of the taste."

"I smell of melon." I don't know what it was, but I went totally out of character.

"Prove it! Hug me!" I was being such a Brooke, but if it got me what I wanted, I should try it more often. His face turned a bright pink and he wrapped his arms around me. He wasn't the only one who was blushing either. I took in a long breath consuming watermelon, he just kept getting better.

--

"Luke?" Luke was sprawled out on the couch, lip stick all over his face groaning.

"Bella gimme a banana I think I'm dying." I sat down beside him, resting my palms on his forehead. Bo kneeled down in front of the golden eyed boy, shaking his head.

"What did you do?"

"These random girls swarmed me! I don't like being swarmed." He held his knees close to his chest like a five year old.

"Well, Luke, you're the best player on the team."

"I am pretty neat aren't I?" I looked at Bo who looked back and shook our heads.

"Yes Luke, you're pretty neat indeed."

"Can I have that banana now? AND POPCORN." I sighed and set off to the kitchen, Bo close behind, luckily mom wasn't home.

"Can you believe those girls?" Bo started "I mean, they only like him because he can play a sport, isn't that bad?" I giggled at him while putting the popcorn in the microwave.

Beep beep beep beep.

"Yes Bo, but that's just the way girl's work." He looked at me wide eyed.

"Well aren't you a girl?"

"Last time I checked I was…a girl."

"You aren't like that?"

"I'm odd I guess."

"Good. I don't know what'd I'd do if I was staying with a…girl like that."

"A flirt?"

"Yeah!" We both stared at each other then smiled.

"Like Brooke" We said at the exact same time, we were so in sync, I bet people were jealous.

--

"Gill?" I waltzed into his room, he already had it all homey. He even went out and got a lavender colored bed spread and laying on his bed spread was the bleach blond, sleeping on top of it, his book back still on his back. Someone was tired. He was breathing steadily, his face looked as if he entered a world of tranquility. I couldn't help myself, I leaned backward and grabbed his hair, tailoring it around my finger. It was the softest thing I've ever touched in my life. I knew his hair looked perfect, but felt perfect too? Well, besides the cow's lick. I had this weird thing, I loved playing with people's hair, I'd twirl, braid, run my fingers through it, anything at all, hair was so amazing to me. On your head, anyway. "If he wakes up, I'm fucked" I whispered. Almost instantaneously he slightly opened his right eye.

"Brooke?"

"Hai Gilly."

"BROOKE" He shot up violently, staring at me with wide eyes. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

"Eh, chillin'."

"AT 12:30 IN THE NIGHT?"

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep." He ran his fingers through his bleach blond hair.

"Did you have to wake ME? Go with Chase." I pulled him in by his lavender colored tie.

"I know I'm more wanted here." This caused him to blush. So, seductiveness means…Blushing Gill? I'm going to use this to my advantage, most likely.

"L-Let go."

"Okey dokey pal."

"Don't you have to go work the streets tonight or something? You flirt."

"Eh, at least when I flirt I don't get the cold shoulder."

"Save the insults for the peach." I stood up to leave his room.

"If I save the insults for him, do I have to save the pleasure for you?" I winked at him. Yet another blush.

"I….Get out of here."

"Anything you wish, Gilliam."

--

That women. That flirtatious women. How DARE she say those things to me? Who did she think she was? I stared at the door. I've never blushed so much in my life though, how strange. I imagine she has plenty of guys wrapped around her finger. I sighed and lid back down, closing my eyes. For some pathetic reason, I kept seeing those green eyes? Eh, must be because they were the scariest thing I've ever set my own blue ones on.

I wouldn't be shocked if Chase was murdered by her, I can see her being pretty violent when she's pissed. I mean she's so perplex? I didn't think someone could be so mentally corrupted until I met her, like I stated before; It's only been 2 days and I'm already scared to utter a single insult to her and mean it, not that I could anyway, I'm rather nice to girls. Especially go- WHAT WAS I GETTING ON WITH? GILL HAMILTON DOES NOT THINK SUCH OUTRAGEOUS PROPOSTEROUS DISGUSTING PATHETIC THOUGHTS ABOUT WOMEN. I was almost ashamed of myself, how could I be so disgraceful? I felt like Jenna, dumbfounded.

--

"I think, the most important meal of the day IS breakfast!"

"Brooke, it's lunch time, and you're eating chocolate pudding."

"On the contrary my dear Bella, this pudding is low in fat SO it makes a perfect HEALTHY breakfast."

"…What?" Brooke…was odd I must say? I understand why Bo was so frightened of her, she did really strike fear into peoples hearts? Luckily I knew her most of my life so it didn't really matter.

"Brooke, Chase would make you something way more nutritious." I stated, she gasped like I had just said Patrick Stump died.

"YOU SAID THE N WORD…." Gill looked at her bitterly, of all people, I knew he understood the idioticness of Brooke. Actually, Brooke was profound when she wanted to be, I knew that for a fact. I opened my mouth to say something until I heard Luke's loud obnoxious voice.

"YOOOOOOO" He tasseled Bo's hair and wrapped his arm around Bella's neck, scooping his finger in Brooke's pudding and into his mouth. Disgusting. "Sup guys?" Brooke threw the rest of the pudding cup in the trash behind her.

"Nothing but a thrashed mood." She said dryly.

"Awesome! Oh hey you with the blue eyes! I'm Luke." A seductive motion of the eyebrows? "The carpenter." Oh dear god he was coming on to me, what a disgrace.. He extended his hand, which I pushed away, it was his…pudding hand.

"I'm…Danielle."

"I know!" A stalker too I see, lucky me.

--

Despite my mood I gazed over to Luke and Danielle and noticed something right away. I tapped Gill repeated times.

"HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY."

"What?"

"He likes her!"

"It's been 3 days.."

"Actually, two for him…But he likes her!"

"That's intriguing."

"That's an opportunity!"

"Uh…for what?"

"Spyin' duh." What a bimbo!

"I…I AM NOT SPYING."

"SHHHHH, yes we are."

"No, we're actually not."

"Yeah, we are. She has Religion last period, and I have gym and so do you, we'll skip, and find a way to spy on her since she's doing a sheet on things she looks for in a good relationship."

"In Religion?" I shrugged.

"Don't ask me, our school is odd, so we're spying then?"

"Nope."

"Alright let's go to class for later we spy!" I grabbed his collar and yanked him off the chair.

"B-Brooke! BROOKE NO, WE'RE NOT DOING IT." Thanks to that outburst, the teachers looked at us. Did I take advantage of this? Hell yeah. I stopped him and latched on to his tie again, pushing him against the bare white wall.

"You know you can't get enough of me Gillykinz, don't act like you don't want me." I winked. His face turned a blood red. Every teacher in the hall cleared out in an awkward way.

"B-Brooke!" I let go, laughing so hard I could barely walk straight. I loved being a slut, love love love.

* * *

Wow, I rushed so much -____-  
Sorry.  
But in real life, I'm very flirty so whatever.  
As for Bella and Bo...You shall get more screen time in next chapter.  
I promise 3


	4. SNAP!

**New method of changing pov's, hope it makes it easier for you!****-- BrookLynn --**

* * *

**-- BrookLynn --**

"I hate crammed places." Complaint after complaint, if Gill was famous for anything this is what it would be. We crawled through the ventilation system throughout the school looking out of every opening we walked across, surprisingly no one bothered to question the loud pounding noises our knees made when we crawled. I looked at my watch; 2:40 we still had loads of time to find ' room. "Not to mention the stink from up here could kill a small village of skunks." I rolled my eyes

"Just shut up." I looked through another opening, the kitchen, must continue. Well, I was until I heard a very unique voice, one that belonged to my little fruit. I turned around again, keeping Gill still with my now extended hand. Brittany sat texting on top of the counter while Chase read a recipe card.

"This food is repulsive, how do you even eat it?" She shrugged. "And why are you even here?"

"I asked if we can hang and you said; 'I wouldn't want to spend my day with anyone else' So I came!" Almost simultaneously we all face planted at her stupidity.

"Sarcasms a waste with you" He was running his fingers through his hair until Brittany attacked him from behind with one of her classic hugs letting out a long sigh.

"Sarcasms just an excuse to say how you really feel without looking corny" Gill looked up at me, grinning hugely.

"Hear that Brooke?"

"Eavesdropping. Shut your pie hole." Chase continued to work even under the harsh circumstances he was clearly in. Well, until he tried to turn around to get at the fridge, she pulled him down to the ground, still hugging him but from face on rather than back on. I scoffed. "What a whore." I turned to walk, erm, I mean crawl away. Gill close behind.

"Do I sense jealousy?"

"Screw off blondie."

"Yep, Brookie is jealous." Saved by ' loud voice, the next opening was her class and Danielle, who sat ironically right under the air vent opening was writing in thick black sharpie marker. "This was almost like it was planed?"

"Why the fuck are you complaining? Shut u-"

"Yeah Brooke I know, Shut up."

-- **Isabella --**

"I can't believe we're sick." Me, Bo, and Luke all sat at the coffee table playing Uno.

"And had to all walk home, sick. Uno." Luke said, flaring his card upward.

"How did we even get sick? Pick up four, Luke."

"Uh, well the seasons are changing, perhaps that's the reason, I did some research about the flu virus one time. Actually, Jin gave me a book one time." Bo placed a red nine card on top of the growing pile. "Uno."

"Well I don't like it one bit." Luke placed a red three card on the pile.

"I think it's great we get to spend time together" I placed my hand on the neater pile, the one you pick a new card from, the pile that was acting as my best friend throughout this game. Bo opened his pack of Jolly Ranchers, the first one he took was my favorite kind; Watermelon. "Stop Bo!" He froze. "If this card is yellow, I get the Jolly Rancher, k?"

"The chances of that being yellow are very slim, why don't I just g-"

"Oh it's blue" I placed it on the pile, changing the color to red to blue. "alright you win fair and square th-" He had my wrist in his hand, placing the silver wrapped candy in my palm.

"You win too."

"W-Why?" He pointed to the pile.

"I won thanks to your color choice." I may of lost the game of Uno, but I wont a chance to look at his adorable face yet again. Wait, what was I saying? It's only been 3 days! Shut up Bella, shut your head off right now. "Isabella you looked sort of flushed, you should sleep" I smiled.

"One condition."

"Shoot."

"You read me a bed time story." He blushed lightly and brought me to my feet, leading me to my room. I heard Luke pound his fist on the table.

"WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO!?"

**--BrookLynn-- **

"If she says another thing about horses I'm going to punch her in the face." Gill groaned. I rested my chin in my hands, looking down at Danielle who filled in just about every question with a horse-related answer.

"Hey look she likes that guy with the puffy pants."

"What gu…You mean Shakespeare?"

"Sure?"

"Brooke how dare you insult a pure genius." I rolled my eyes.

"Tell me why I picked you to go spying again?" He scoffed. Shortly after the bell rang, frightening me so much I beat my head off the top of the vent, the violent push of my jump caused the bottom to give out completely causing me and my fellow secret agent. Right on the table. opened her mouth the yell at us, but simply picked up her books and headed out the door mumbling under her breath. Danielle looked at us, tilting her head to the left.

"What were you guys doing?"

"Sp-"

"SPACE EXPADITION! Yeah, we had to know this building inside and out for the kids to come on the little space expedition the leadership is planning. Brooke heard something and got scared." Gill covered for me? Strange.

"Brooke's not in leadership?"

"She was merely helping out because I offered her some apples if she did it." Danielle shook it off and left the room. Once she was out of view I nudged Gill in the ribs.

"So you do respect my spying…ness."

"No!" He looked away. "I only made up that fib because I wasn't in the mood for her yelling." He brushed off his shirt. I didn't know a worse liar than Gill.

"Whatever you say!"

"I have to go to leadership now, Jenna's waiting, see you when I get home Brooke." As he walked out my mood dropped and I kicked the nearest chair. No idea why this frustrated me so much, all I knew is that Jenna didn't deserve a friend like Gill. As arrogant, jackassy, saucy, and dumb he could be, he was still too good for her. I fixed my hair and left for home, at least Chase was there. How lucky was I?

The apparent was freezing, Chase sat with a blanket watching TV, no surprise. I plopped down next to him letting out a long sigh. No reaction. I let out another? Nope. I took one last giant mouth full of air and then let it back out. Finally he turned down the TV and looked over to me.

"Hi Brooke."

"Oh hi Chase" I twirled my hair around my index finger, the cold and silky feeling ran up my arm. There was a long silence surfaced in the apartment.

"Were you sighing for a reason?"

"Naaah." He shrugged and turned his attention back to the TV causing me to jolt in his direction and grab the remote.

"You think from watching so much of this box you'd understand the complexity of girls sighing then saying nothings wrong!"

"Sorry?" I threw the remote at the wall.

"You should be!"

"Okay Brooke I'll bite, what's eating you?" The look on his face made me cringe, how dare he look bored when I have a problem! Oh god, I was sounding like Gill. I shook my head, getting out of my thoughts and back into reality. Chase was now motioning for me to continue.

"You know Jenna?"

"I seen this coming, you're jealous because of Jenna and Gill." I gasped.

"SUCH LIES!" He stared at me. His violet eyes getting under my skin with every passing second but my green ones fought back. Our concentration was locked together like charms on a charm bracelet. Sadly, I broke away first due to a hot face; I covered my cheeks with my sleeve then glared at the now smirking boy

"Fine maybe I am jealous."

"Reeeeeally."

"Shut up!"

"So what'd she do that was sooo horrible?" He rested his cheek on his knuckles. "I'm sure it's worth my time." Sarcasm wasn't really the medicine I was looking for but I took it anyway, taste awful but it works I guess.

"He's hanging out with her instead of me."

"Isn't that being selfish?"

"Well I don't want her contaminating his brain!" He face planted at me.

"Something tells me he'll survive." He stood up and began to walk, grabbing my wrist and dragging me to the kitchen. I leaned against the counter.

"Why am I here?" At this point Chase was in the closet digging around for something and that something, when it came into view almost made me throw up. He had a broom stick and Shamwows. "Oh no, I'm not cleaning this place up"

"Cleaning makes you feel better!" Fake enthusiasm has never been so obvious. I stared at him emotionlessly for about ten minutes until his face dropped and he threw the broom my way. "Just do it."

"Ooookay but we need music!"

**-- Isabella --**

"This is sooooooooo boring" Luke hung over my bed side, so much for sleep. "Why can't you read a book with pictures?" Bo let out another long breath to had to many others he had previously released. I sat up with my back against the wall and my pillow on my lap waiting for Bo to continue another page of Twilight even though I've already read it 7 times before, Bo made a much better Edward voice than I did when I read it out loud. Buuuut the poor boy couldn't even finish a sentence without Luke cutting in a complaining. I heard the door to the room open, Danielle stood with a tower of books in her arms.

"Bells I got your homework." She had a mask on, one that doctors wear to protect themselves from germs. "I brought Bo's too." Luke rolled off the bed.

"What about moi!?" She rolled her gray eyes then turned to leave, of course Luke lashed out for her.

"DON'T TOUCH ME, GERMY!" She violently pushed herself against the wall. "QUICK SOMEONE GIVE ME HAND SANITISER!" Luke stood up with a confused look consuming his face.

"You dun like germs?"

"No! Who does!?" A smirk replaced the confusion as he stuck out his arms. Her eyes went wide, you'd think she just witnessed a murder. "Luke don't you dare."

"Wanna hug?"

"LUKE."

"If you agree to read ME a story with PICTURES I'll stop!"

"FINE!" She said, her voice only a high squeak. "I'll read to you, just go and lay on the couch, I have kids books in my bag for Bella's sister anyway." He clapped his hand then ran off to the couch, Danielle groaning and complaining under her breath following him.

"Anyways." Bo turned to me, opening the book, flipping to the page where he had left off. "Where were we Isabella dear?"

**-- BrookLynn --**

I was after coughing up my lungs, I hated sweeping. Chase was whipping the counter and I was forced to sweep under the fridge and etc. Disgusting am I right? Could have been worst I guess.

Just when I thought all was lost, Good Girls Go Bad blasted through the speakers. I bolted up. "THIS IS MY JAM!"

"I heard it before, it's a good song." He turned up the volume and grabbed the swifer. "Duet my lady?" He extended his hand towards me, I took it rather gracefully and we began to sing, using the broom and the swifer as our mics.

"I know your type  
You're daddy's little girl  
Just take a bite  
Let me shake up your world  
'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong  
I'm gonna make you lose control"

He swiveled around the couch, letting my hand go.

"She was so shy  
Till I drove her wild  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
You were hanging in the corner  
With your five best friends  
You heard that I was trouble  
But you couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad"

I lightly pushed him against the wall, totally getting a little TOO into the song but he didn't seem to mind my acting at all. I took in a deep breath, releasing my singing voice, something that wasn't let off it's chain often.

"I know your type  
Boy, you're dangerous  
Yeah, you're that guy  
I'd be stupid to trust  
But just one night couldn't be so wrong  
You make me wanna lose control"

He grabbed my hand again, taking me to the kitchen.

"I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I heard that you were trouble  
But I couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
Bad bad  
Good girls go bad  
Bad bad  
Good girls go bad"

Now our voices fought together.

"Oh, she got away with the boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance"

"And he got away with the girls in the back  
Acting like they're too hot to dance"

"Oh, she got away with the boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance"

"And he got away with the girls in the back  
Acting like they're too hot to dance"

He pulled me in, our foreheads touching, huge smiles across both of our faces.

"I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
make them good girls go  
The good girls go bad, yeah  
Good girls go bad"

"I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I thought that you were trouble  
But I couldn't resist"

"I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad"

The song ended and the door opened, Jenna and Gill stood in the door way, Jenna laughing and Gill with a blank expression on his face. I realized the position Chase and I was in and pulled away, both of us coughing awkwardly. "So nice weather we're having eh Brooke?"

"Oh yes, beautiful."

"Were you guys just doing a duet?" Gill flicked off the radio, looking back at us confused. "And actually getting along?"

"NO! ME AND CHASE DON'T GET ALONG WE WERE SIMPLY…"

"HAVING A FIGHT ON WHO HAS A BETTER VOICE!"

"What he said, and I won."

"Your voice sounded like nails on a chalk board."

"And yours sounded like someone strangling a small child." Our heads joined together again.

"Anyways Gill" The blond linked arms with the other blond. "We have lots of planning to do so lets go to your room." And with that she yanked him away. I felt a little bit of my lunch resurface in my mouth at the thoughts that clouded my head.

"You took that in a perverted way too right?" I smirked at me peach headed rival.

"You bet I did."

* * *

Good Girls Go Bad - Cobra Starship  
Search it up, good song!  
Anyways I only used it to fill out the chapter :D  
Hope you liked my new changing pov's thing?

Review nicely, and thanks for all the amazing reviews so far, you guys are bitchin!


	5. Lovely

**Gotta favorite OC? ;D  
Tell me who! I love hearing about these things O_O  
Happy Pokemon December, and Merry Christmas!  


* * *

**

**-- BrookLynn --  
**  
"I can't believe she likes that guy with the poofy pants." Gill looked at me with disgust.

"Shakespeare is a poetic genius, you should be honored to have friends with such suburb taste in English literature." Him and his vast vocabulary, it drove me insane. We walked down the halls straight into ' class, now if it wasn't ironic enough she got in front of the class and clapped her hands together. I sat in the middle of Danielle and Gill, Luke in front of me. I snickered and grabbed a pen and paper, it was plan time. "Brooke, what are you doing?"

"SHUSH IT'S BROOKE THINKING TIME." Chase laughed from ahead of me.

"Brooke thinking time; A time that does not appear in life very often." I "lightly" tossed my book at him.

"Now class, we're studying Romeo and Juliet, to get you comfortable with the dialogue I'm going to get some of you stand up here and read random lines." My pen flew out of my hand, I smirked to myself. Perfect. "Okay since Brooke is always so open about these things, why don't you come up and read some to get everyone comfy with the situation." I pushed the chair back, groaning. Gill looked surprise about me being picked for this, but I could tell he knew I was going to suck. I took the book from ' hand's and cleared my throat.

"From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
A pair of star-crossed lovers take their life,  
Whose misadventured piteous overthrows  
Doth with their death bury their parents' strife. . . .

O, I am fortune's fool! . . .

Then I defy you, stars." I shut my eyes, I had read that with the utmost passionate way I could. I opened a single eye, Gill's face was robbed of emotion, Chase's as well. Luke on the other hand stood up.

"EVERYONE I BET YOU ALL AGREE THAT WAS AWESOME! LET'S BUILD UP TO A THUNDEROUS APPLAUSE!" He began to clap slowly, everyone joining in after him, a thunderous applause indeed. I smiled, hell yeah I was proud of myself, did you SEE how I read that? Not Brooke-like at all. I took my place next to my friend, he smiled at me which was weird since it was Gill.

"You…You can really surprise a person, can't you?"

"Meh." I leaned back in my chair. "I just got in the mood, no biggy."

"Thank you BrookLynn! Now next is-"

"ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME!" Luke waved his hand violently, glomping Chase in the process.

"Okay…Luke, come up."

"AH COOL OKAY!" He ran up in front of the class.

"Now let's get a Juliet." Suddenly a light bulb came on.

"THAT'S IT!" I grabbed Danielle's wrist. "DANIELLE!"

"WHAT!? NO, NOT A CHANCE, NO NO."

"OH PLEASE MISS, PICK HER PLEASE, SHE'S SUCH A GOOD READER!" I bit my lip, this was my last chance to get them together, as fun as it was I could sense Gill was sick of our spying, and for his sake I would stop.

"Yes Danielle! Come on up!" She glared at me.

"I'm going to shoot you." I sang to her.

"With your looooove arrow." She rolled her eyes and walked up to the front, snatching the book from the table, obviously not pleased with the place she was in.

**-- Danielle --  
**  
So, thanks to that whore BrookLynn Elizabeth Andrews I was stuck with some preppy volleyball player as my Romeo. I eyed him, he was slightly bouncing up and down with a smile on his face, someone eats too my chocolate.

"Ready ready!?" What a scary boy. I sighed.

"Yes."

"Now, Luke read from page 34 and Danielle page 23." I quickly flipped the pages of the book, the sooner I was back in my seat the better. I heard him giggle.

"What got in your pants?"

"I get the most romantic scene in the whole play." Great, he was going to ruin my favorite play with his idiotic probably incapability to read. Wow, do I ever sound like golf pants over there.

"Faaaabulous"

**-- Gill --**

Her leg bounced up and down rapidly, she was up to something. I tapped her on the shoulder.

"What did you do?" She hushed me. "BrookLynn." Her leg stopped and she twisted her head to the right, glaring at me harshly.

"What did I tell you!" She was…Rather cute when she was angry. Now I know why Chase upsets her all the time, if I wasn't so scared of her, I would too.

"Just tell me what you're up to."

"Luke is going to read the most romantic line in the story and they're going to fall in love, duh!" She made it seem like I was totally clueless.

"Brooke love doesn't happen that way."

"Oh because you would know."

"I have you know I am very romantic."

"Tell me, how many people have you dated?"

"Well, none." She looked shocked, no surprise though, a guy like me being single all my life? It was bound to come as a shock.

"No surprise there." Wait, excuse me?

"Hey I-"

"Gillasaur, shut up." She placed her sleeve covered hand on the lower part of my face, I almost let out a peaceful sigh when the smell of lavender entered my body. She smelt so good.

**-- Danielle --  
**  
I took a deep breath, I had to read first.

"O Romeo, Romeo,  
wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name,  
Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet" I decided now would be a good time to absorb my last few moments with my beautiful Shakespeare before Luke ripped his talent away.

"Phew, that's going to be hard to beat! My turn!" He shuffled his papers and whipped the smile off of his face, looking me square in the eyes. "But soft, what light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief  
That thou, her maid, art far more fair than she. . . .  
The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars  
As daylight doth a lamp; her eye in heaven  
Would through the airy region stream so bright  
That birds would sing and think it were not night."

As he was talking, I was in a trance. No way, no way I could find this amazing, but his attitude just flipped. Like there was more than a average teenaged boy within his soul. He wasn't ruining Shakespeare, he was making his art better. His golden eyes twinkled after he said "It is the east, and Juliet is the sun." I could have sworn it. His reading talent made me feel like I was actually THERE. I didn't like him, I couldn't like him, not another cocky bas-

"So what'd ya think!?" I stepped back coughing.

"It was great, you're an amazing reader." He scratched the back of his neck.

"Same with you." I looked up at him, he looked back.

**-- BrookLynn --  
**  
I yanked Gill's sleeve. "TOLD YOU, LOOK AT THE WAY HE'S LOOKING AT HER! LOVE! LOVE!" He scoffed.

"Perhaps, good job Cupid." I laughed.

"I could always get you and Danny together, I mean you both ARE pretty big asses."

"No thanks, I'm already interested in someone." My good mood faded, thoughts of Jenna entered my head. Luckily the bell rang.

"I…I have to go Gill, see you in class."

**-- Luke --  
**  
I placed my book down on top of Danielle's. She was an amazing reader! It took me by surprise, I didn't think she could get so much awesome. "Hey Danielle."

"What." Ah man, a dry answer, she still doesn't like me.

"I wanted to know.." Come on Luke! Ask her to go to Tim Hortons! ASK ASK ASK! "If you thought that that play was amazing because I thought it was!" OH DINO!

"Okaaaay." She looked at me like I was crazy and walked out. I was so used to that look that it killed me every time. I sighed, maybe I wasn't so amazing after all.

**-- Bo --  
**  
I walked down the empty hall with Stacey, one of my only friends in my Math class. "So Bo, did you finish reading the article on that girl and the dog after?"

"Oh, my minds been on other things, but was it good?" She totally ignored my question.

"Other things? Like what?"

"This girl, this girl who.." Well, I'll be…damned. There was Isabella, laughing with some blond haired guy wearing a hat that was a disgrace to fashion, and this was coming from me. "Who obviously likes that guy more than me?" I could tell, the way she acted, the way she laughed, talked, her body language, obviously this guy had a much thicker history than I had with her. Brooke was walking down the hall with Chase, I latched onto her wrist and brought her to the side, I was acting so out of character.

"Who is he?"

"What?"

"That guy with the hat."

"Silly hat boy?"

"Who?"

"Ryan, Bella's ex. But she said she still had feelings for him, which I find uncanny?"

"Wh-What?"

**-- BrookLynn --  
**

IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT.

OH HI BROOKE, LETS TELL THE GUY WHO OBVIOUSLY ADORES BELLA SHE LIKES HER EX! Quick, excuse excuse, got one!

"Oh look….DUCKS, COME ON CHASE." I managed to escape the shield of awkwardness, I was such an ass, such an ass, such an ass.

"You're such an ass."

"I AM NOT!"

"Brooke you shouldn't of said that to him!" Since when did Chase even CARE what I said?

"AH SHUT UP!" I felt another hand grab my wrist. Perfect. Danielle brought me to the side, looking angry as ever.

"THANKS TO YOU I LIKE ANOTHER ASS, I'M GOING TO GET MY HEART BROKEN!" I was so confused I couldn't even speak. "You tell me to stop then drag me right back in to the habit! THANKS." I groaned and slid down on my bottom, shielding my face from everything.

"Hey Brooke?'

"What Chase, what the fuck do you want!?"

"Want to come to the kitchen with me and get an apple?" His hand was extended my way, as freakishly nice he was being, without suspicion I grabbed his hand.

"Yes Chasey."

**-- Bo --**

"She can't seriously like him can she?"

"DUDE I'M GOING THROUGH A CRISIS! DANIELLE HATES ME!"

"BELLA LIKES HER EX AND I'M PRETTY CONVINCED I LIKE HER..A LOT."

"Dude I knew that since day one." Dandy.

"Is…Is it really that obvious."

"If I knew, heck yes!"

"…What should I do?"

"Tell her! Now what should I do about Dnaielle?" A sudden built of self confidence built in my stomach.

"Luke." I placed my hands on his shoulders. "Don't give up on her, that's all I'm going to say to you."

Now, time to get the girl.

**-- Gill --  
**  
A taping noise, the led of a pencil rapidly being taped on the desk. I looked behind me, past some brown haired blue eyed girls with Fox shirts, and makeup filled faces was BrookLynn. Twirling her hair around her finger viciously looking out the window. A pen cover hit the side of my head via Jenna. "Pst, Gill."

"What."

"Are we still on for tonight?" I was silent for a few moments, my gaze slowly went back to the jet black haired green eyed girl, the one who was Jenna's complete opposite, her emerald eyes stared back to me with her bottom lip bit down with her single triangular tooth. "Gillllllll?" She pushed me slightly, she was really annoying, I must say.

"Yes Jenna, we need to get those posters done." The bell rang and the bleach blonde stood up and hugged me, bringing me on my feet faster than expected. "L-Let…G-Go."

"I CAN'T WAIT!" Her eyes narrowed to the back of the class where Brooke was slowly putting her books away, looking at us, then the window again. "I'LL COME OVER TONIGHT THEN?"

"I suppose so, ye-"

"Excuse me." Brooke walked pass us, not making eye contact at all.

"Brooke?" My voice was a whisper so no one heard it, no one but me.

**-- BrookLynn --  
**  
"CHASE" I entered the house, slamming my book bag on the ground, and walking straight to the couch where Chase was. "Jenna's coming!" I flared my arms out in the air. His was one of; Who cares? And Your point is?

"Thanks for telling me?"

"I think we should have some fun, play a prank you know what I'm saying?" I crawled on the couch, over his body on my hands an knees, pushing my forehead on his with a devilish smirk on my face.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Welllllll…"

-- Bo --

I had to be clever about this, very clever indeed. If I was going to tell Bella how I felt, I needed to get her alone. So, I asked Brooke what an appropriate approach would be. She said tell her to meet me in front of the school at 4, no one was ever there at 4. I would of preferred a more romantic setting, but I'd take what I could get for now. There were two pillars holding up a little haven in front of the front doors to block rain, snow, hail, anything but wind, this is what I leaned on. My palms were so sweaty and I could feel my heart choking me. Then I heard her laugh, but why was she- Oh. "Oh hi Bo!" There she was, Ryan right next to her.

"Hi Bella." I thought, no I DID tell her to meet me here alone, but she didn't listen, how could she NOT listen?

"Did you want some-"

"No, I don't, thanks anyways, see you at home" My hands were shoved deep into my pockets as I walked back home. I didn't want to stay here anymore.

-- BrookLynn --

I gave Chase a thumbs up as we both tightened the string. Our plan was, she'd trip over it, then catch her fall but her foot would land in a bucket of pudding which would slide forward to another rope which would cause her to fall into a tub of cake mix, sticky cake mix. The door opened to Jenna's loud laugh, I counted to three, and gave Chase the single, which was the middle finger because we were so mature. We tightened the string and everything we intended on happening, happened and Jenna was covered with cake mix. She stood up with her hair was in chucks of chocolate liquid. Chase and myself stood up using each other as support for our laughing bodies. "BROOKLYNN, YOU WONT EVER LIVE THIS DOWN, I SWEAR OF IT, YOU CREEP, I'M EVEN MORE OF A DEFORMADIE, GILL YOU'RE INSANE TO WANT TO STAY WITH THIS LOSER" And with that, she left.

"BrookLynn." Gill turned around from the door. "How could you do that! That was so immature, so unlike you! There wasn't a need! And Chase, you helped!?" He shook his head and went after her. Chase was still laughing but somehow, I didn't want to laugh anymore. Looking back at the scene, I felt bad for sinking to Jenna's level, and for what? I only did it to get out my angst and now Gill was with her.

"Hey Brooke are you-"

"I'm going to bed, night Chase."

The strong winds made whistling noises in the cracks on the house. I was home alone, Drew was out with Grace and Maria, they left me some fries and chicken for dinner, but for some reason I wasn't the least bit hungry. I sat in my bed, using my knees to rest my sketch book on watching the led leave lines of art wherever it went. I ended up drawing a dog, I always drew animals when I was upset for some reason. Soon it was night and the apartment was silent along with the rest of the house. Today had to be the worst day ever, how much trouble I caused with Danielle and Bo, now Gill. I heard a faint knock on the door. "Brooke." It was Gill, his ice blue eyes didn't look at me, they looked pass me. I took a deep breath.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you do that?"

"I didn't have a reason."

"I think you did." He entered my room for the first time, sweeping around and landing in front of me on my bed. "Now tell me why you did such childish action."

"Gill I…I don't like Jenna."

"I knew that."

"No I mean I really don't like her. I'm a jealous person and I hate seeing you and her together because it makes me think you'd only like a girl like that." My face stiffened, did I make that sound like I wanted to date him? Because I didn't. No way.

"Well Jenna asked me out." YES, YES I WANT TO DATE YOU, AS LING AS YOU AREN'T WITH HER, wait that sounds…Oh shut up and listen damnit!

"Oh." He pushed my bang out of my face with a smile.

"I said no."

* * *

**Review! Sorry for the rush, there really IS no plot :)  
Thanks for all the reviews so far!**


	6. Melody

**My word! It's been so long since I updated!  
Sorry guys, so busy lately with school and stuff :)  
But summer is soon so!  
Ignore the plotless shitty story you are about to read..**

**

* * *

**

--BrookLynn--

I woke up to silence, nothing. No arguing, so screaming baby, no anything. I sat up in a room covered with posters of boy bands and games, anime, and other pointless things I obsess over. Turing, I slip on my lavender colored slippers and scuff out of my room, running my hands across the walls as I walked. My footsteps were soundless, the house was empty. I peaked around the corner to the kitchen, food was wrapped up for me, Maria and Drew must be out. Instead of going to see Gill and Chase I looked to a black grand piano, standing its ground like a queen. I grew a tiny smile, walking over to it slowly, I don't usually play much anymore, my mom was the musician, I was just lucky enough to gain a few pointers. I opened a book of sheet music, flipping to the song my mom used to play with me when I was smaller; Eternity Memory of Lightwaves, my fingers fell over the cold sheet, dust gathering on the tips. I flicked them away, sitting on the stool. "Its been forever." I whispered under my breath, touching the keys lightly, like a ghost my fingers drifted over them, they were like ice. I sucked in a mouthful of air then let it out, straightening my back. "I wonder..If I.." I began to play the first few keys, smiling to myself until I hit the incorrect one, then I shrugged over. I used to be able to play this song so fluently. "Never stop playing, until the final key." Another faint whisper, returning in my old position to my mothers words. Then I started, entering the song with soft keys, working myself up to the difficult ones. I kept focus, until I closed my eyes and let the music take me in its dance, every note felt like a lost memory I had with my mom playing this old thing. My breathing was normal, a bit more relaxed now that I think about it, my fingers begin to speed up to the melody, slowly melting away from the paper. The song got so fast I had to bend my back to get the keys right. I've never been so into anything, it took my mind off of Jenna, my arguments with Chase, everything felt like a beautiful song that ends off as gorgeous as it started. My right hand slowly fell off the piano, as my left finished off, my index finger collapsing. I grined to myself, laughing under my breath. "Imagine that."

"I never knew you played piano." My whole back went stiff as I slowly turned to see Gill leaning against the frame of the living room entrance smiling at me. "That was nothing short of beautiful." I got really embarrassed for some reason, I've never really played in front of anyone but mom and Drew. I twirled my hair, looking away. "Don't, it's fine" He walked over, sitting next to me.

"Yeah, this is the first time I've played in years. For some reason, I love piano, it makes me think of snow, and snow calms me. Y'know?" I looked up at his icey blue eyes, I knew he understood waht I felt, despite him being such a workaholic. "Do you..play anything?" A small smile grew on his face.

"Violin." Suddenly, I was so taken by him. The shock took awhile to set in, he just doesn't look like the type to have time for something like music. It was amazing. "Even so, like you, I haven't played in so long. Eternity Memory of Lightwaves?" He picked up the sheet music. "Me and my mother used to play this" Oh the irony. "I knew it sounded familiar, that's why I came." I couldn't stop myself from smiling.

"Me and my mom played it too. You know, Maria plays violin, I could.." What the hell was I thinking? It was such a long shot, to do a duet. Especially with Gill, he probably forgot all about violin, and the music. "Never mind" He placed the sheet music in front of me, and taped the violin case next to the piano.

"This it?" I nodded, not sure what he was getting at. His fingers laced around the handle, yanking it up on his lap, opening the case to a perfectly crafted violin, the wood was glowing, the strings looked as if they've never been touched. He took it up in his hand carefully, standing up with the bow. "Care for a duet? No ones around, so its not like I can get mocked for doing something so..stupid." My fingers went to the keys again, warmer and more well-known. My green eyes clashed with his blue ones as I stared, nodding my head. He played the bow on the strings, the instrument on his shoulder. I began the song slowly, still keeping eye contact with him as my fingers began to speed up slightly. The harmonious sound of the violin intertwined with the beauty of the piano. My teeth showed in a gigantic grin, slowly that serious face Gill seem to wear all the time wore to a grin as well. Then laughter joined with the music, the whole house echoed with our sound, our very own remix of the song our mothers taught us so long ago. But like all good things, it had to end, he extended the last note, as my finger collapsed again. I stared at the sheet for a bit, then to him. "We're not half bad." He said, putting the violin in its rightful place.

"Yeah, we're really not are we?" For a moment I will admit, I dreamt us in a park together playing for everyone who would listen, getting a huge applause at the end. Waking up to here, in this cold living room wasn't as satisfying, but seeing his smiling face made it worth it. I know these thoughts are outrageous, I know my behaviour has been unexcused, but something about now, makes me feel forgiveness. "Better than me and Chase, I lip synced that whole song, mostly. I can't sing" He sat next to me and laughed.

"Tell me about it." I nudged him a little. "Sorry"

"Sexy can I!" I knew that voice. I slowly turned to where Gill entered, to see Chase in the same position with a smirk and his hands on his hips. He waltzed over to us, putting his arms around our shoulders. "Oh how beautiful, Gilly and Brookie in a collision of music, who knew you guys could do something so nice together." I rolled my eyes, as if it was THAT much of a shock, we weren't THAT different after all. I didn't think so anyways.

"And what do you want?" He put his hand over Gill's mouth and shrugged.

"Can I not come up to see where the noise is coming from?"

"Its not noise." The blonde pushed his hand away. "It was music." What a cliche saying. I know this guy doesn't watch sappy music movies much. Regardless, hearing him say that was kind of relaxing.

"Heh, seriously it was nice, now come on we have to go to school" He left the room, taking the atmosphere with him. That whole feeling I had, was now gone. I ran my fingers through my hair and laughed once.

"I'd ask to do this again, but I know it's a long shot."

"I'd love to. This side of you, the one that's not flirty or sarcastic but calm and relaxed, a musician, a artist. It's the side of you, I feel honoured to be able to see." He stood up. "I like the humorous you as well, don't get me wrong." With a few steps he was out of sight. Leaving me with only my thoughts. I bit my lip, trying to calm down my innocent little heart from beating out of my chest. I clutched my shirt in my hand.

"Stop it Brooke, get a hold of yourself, he's a fictional character in a game.." I closed my eyes, taking a few easy breaths before letting go. "Besides, you know what happens when you love."

--Danielle--

I stared at my reflection in the mirror, too scared to move. School didn't sound appealing today but mom and dad wouldn't believe my excuses anymore. I turned, examining my outfit, it was nothing special, nothing pleasing, nothing that will make Luke notice me anymore than what he does now. I can't believe I had affection built up for this guy, he was such a idiot. Maybe it was just lust, yeah, that's it, lust. I combed my brown girls, biting my lip. I would get mocked if I liked someone of his stature. I can't possibly go through that again. "Damnit" I muttered. "Just when I think I stop, I find another guy. My horse is the only guy I need." I slammed the brush down on my dresser. The tug of the needy heart is irresistible. What the hell does that mean anyways? Sometimes I swear, these online relationship help chat-rooms make not one shred of sense. I picked up my plaid backpack, slung it over a single shoulder and walked out of my room.

"Straight home after school Danielle, you have chores." I rolled my eyes, stealing a fresh tea bun from a plate, shoving it in my mouth and giving her a grunt which meant; Yeah whatever. Chores took away time for the personal life I apparently wasn't supposed to have. All I do is study, do chores, homework, then go to the barn. I have no time for my friends anymore, it bothers me. Now with Luke here, I had to find time for him, but reject him at the same time, making me seem like- I clutched my head in my hand, leaving the house. I couldn't believe how much thought I was putting into this. I looked through the splits in my bang to see Brooke staring at the sky with a smile, she looked out of it. That was just like her, not to care.

"How ya doin'?" I said, sliding next to her. There was no answer, just steady breathing. I rose my hand nervously, putting it in front of her and snapping once, making her jump and turn my way with a bright grin on her face. "Whoa, happy?"

"Uhm, yeah I guess." I opened my mouth to ask why but Gill soon cut me off.

"Oh, the bus is coming." Brooke nudged him in the stomach, winking and smirking.

"Boy, nothing gets passed you!" His eyes circled, sighing at her. She didn't seem to mind though, just shrugging it off like nothing at all. I began to walk mindlessly towards the park bus, bumping into Chase, who muttered something, but I just stuck up my middle finger to him and sat behind Gill and Brooke.

"Penny for your thoughts!" Jesse's semi high voice entered one ear, almost deafening me. He slid in beside me, all close which made me slightly uncomfortable. I pushed him away to his dismay. "Oh come on! Somethings wrong, I can see it in those eyes."

"Oh yeah? What are they saying now?" I glared at him, making his face drop to a pissed off one. "Exactly, fuck off Jesse" He flipped his black hair out of his hazel eyes, not listening to me and making his tan skin touch my peach. "Back off Jesse, I'm not Brooke!"

"Just tell me"

"Theres nothing to tell" He crossed his arms and pouted. What a 5 year-old prick. "Fine" This made him perk up. "Don't have a erection"

"Ha-ha, now tell me!" Quick Danielle, think of something. I looked around the bus, outside the bus, anywhere that could help me come up with an excuse not to be honest. "Danielle?" Shit, he was getting inpatient. I closed my eyes and clenched my pants.

"MY DOG DIED." There was silence, my lie bounced off the mental walls in my brain. I opened a singly one of my blue eyes to see Brooke turned to me on her knees with the saddest look on her face. "Uhm, yeah."

"HE WHAT? MY BABY DIED?" Yeah, she had some off connection with my dog that no one could really understand. Apparently they were going to have babies together, creepy isn't she?

"It was just a dog." Brooke grabbed Gill by the collar, bringing him in so his forehead touched hers. "B-Brooke!" He looked away with a face that was as red as blood itself. "Knock it off!" Her teeth could have cracked she was putting so much pressure on them.

"JUST A DOG? JUST A DOG! SAY THAT AGAIN AND YOU'LL BE JUST A PILE OF BONES, YOU GOT THAT?" She let him go and crossed her arms, sitting front on sunk down in the chair. I could hear her faintly whisper under her breath. "Asshole." Gill looked completely outraged.

"Hey! I was only speaking my mind! Animals are a waste of time" He cocked his head to the opposite direction of hers. I didn't mean to cause this, you think karma would attack me, not her. Why was this so complicated? The rest of the ride was silent, I watched the buildings pass. Then, a sudden stop in front of the school. Brooke stood up first, leaving as fast as she could go. I stared at Gill as I got off the bus, he didn't move until everyone was off. Good fucking job Danielle, you idiot.

--Isabella--

I walked down the halls which weren't really filled yet. I seen Brooke fiddling around with her lock which was odd because usually she got it first shot. That was the least of my problems though, Bo hasn't talked to me all night since he left me and Ryan. I don't understand what I did, but it must of been something really horrible if he's avoiding me so obviously. "Hi Brooke!" She didn't say anything, just opened her locker and put her books in. "Something bothering you?" Still nothing, I started blaming myself right away. She stood again, pushing her locker shut, locking it, then turning to me.

"Gill doesn't like animals, he dissed a dead dog right in front of me." My jaw dropped. "He just keeps messing up. Just when I..Never mind" I bit my lip. "You have enough to worry about, I heard about you and Bo" Ahh don't remind me, it hurts every time.

"I don't understand what I did!" She rolled her eyes, making me feel abnormally stupid. "You know, don't you?"

"You were palling around with your ex, figure the rest out." She walked passed me like nothing, I still had so many questions. The answer was probably so obvious, I was just too stupid to figure it out. I decide this is a good time to go to class, but I end up passing his locker, seeing him standing there without emotion in his face dragged me over there like a dog on a leash.

"B-Bo?" Wow, you couldn't of said that anymore sloppier.

"Yes?" I gulped.

"Did I..do something?" He simply stared at me with those green eyes that dug their way undeneath my skin and found a way to breed and make me feel even more exposed. I looked at my feet, but suddenly felt his arms around me, tightly like he didn't want me to let go. He smelt like watermelons, the sent made me shut my eyes so I could breathe him in. The bell rang, and as the hall cleared we remained stand there without a movement. He backed away.

"Just...stop spending time with Ryan, and start spending more with me." He smiled, I blushed, the usual. "I don't know how long I'm going to be here, but I want to spend every second of that time with you." No wonder he wasn't a bachelor, he's so sweet the whole game would break. I hugged him again.

"Will do, Bo."

--BrookLynn--

I leaned against a wall. Alone in the hallway, I could smell the sweat, the books, the learning. All of those school smells that made me sick. So much was going on right now, I didn't know what to make of it. I can't believe I got mad over something so pointless. I felt a shadow drift over me. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Shouldn't you?" I looked over to Chase.

"Heh, I came out to see if you were okay, you looked sick"

"Yeah sometimes my sexiness makes me a little sick sometimes, just like anything you get too much of a dose of." I smirked at his eye rolling. "But I'm fine, just a little confused. Gill and I got in a bit of a spat and this time I feel weird about it."

"Then go say sorry."

"FAG ITS NOT THAT EASY." He grabbed my wrist and threw me in the room in front of everyone. Slipping back into his own seat like a snake. I straightened my back, just like when I played this morning. Gill looked up at me from the back of the room, biting his lip. I took a deep breath.

"My names BrookLynn, and I'm a huge idiot, and I'm sorry." Everyone looked confused. Everyone but Gill.

* * *

**GAAAH THIS IS WAY TOO IRONIC.  
Sorry, lets pretend its a popular song!  
**.com/watch?v=nZCiT3oDSOw&feature=related  
**Thats the song for those who are interested! **  
**Thanks to all of my readers, don't forget to review :)**


End file.
